LOTM: Decimation S8 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen looking at the infants) Alex: Uhhh.... Erin: Are they gonna move toward us? Jack: Maybe they're nervous. Mina: Ah well let's just show them we're friendly! (Mina decides to go up to the infants) Mina: *Couches down* Hi there little guys! Infants:...... Mina: You gonna come say hi? Infants:..... Zulu: Man, these kids really aren't social. Mina: Shhh. Come on kids, we won't bite! (The infants stand still and staring before a few start crawling toward Mina) ???: Friend...? Mina: Yeah, friend! ???: Friend... Mina: That's right. We're all your friends. (Two of the infants both crawl up to Mina as she picks them up) Mina: Aww look at you. You're so cute! ???: Cute.... ???: Yay.... Alex:.... Kyle: This is certainly different than X's nest. Mina: Come on everyone, say hi to the infants. There's plenty that want someone to have fun with it. Alex: Don't say it like that. Erin: Come on Rosie. Let's say hi. Rose: Alright. (Rose and Erin go ahead and crouch down to see the infants) Erin: Hey guys! Rose: How are you kids? ???: More....friends...? Erin: Yeah! Rose: We sure are! ???: Friends.... Erin: *Pets an infant's head* That' right. We're all friends. ???: Yay... (Some of the adult guards watching this are confused) ???: What am I watching right now? ???: Humans petting the kids? ???: That's certainly new for us. (Rose picks an infant up) Rose: Awww you're so cute! Erin: They remind me a lot of you as a kid Rosie! Rose: Every infant reminds you of me Erin! Erin: I know! (Rose then notices one Targhul Infant with a small flower growing on its head) Rose: *gasp* Awww! Erin: What? Rose: Look at this one! They have a flower on their head! Erin: *Gasp* No way! Flower Targhul: Friend.... (Erin picks up the Targhul with the flower) Erin: Aww look at you! You've got a little flower on your head! Flower Targhul: *giggles* Flower.... Erin: So cute! Alex: Jeez Erin, don't die over there. Erin: Oh say the guy holding his own infant Targhul? (Alex is seen indeed holding another infant Targhul) Alex:... What? She's cute. ???: *giggles* Erin: Well don't complain about me dying of cuteness overload. Alex: Jeez. ???: You... funny... Alex: Thanks little girl. ???: Welcome.... (Foxtrot and Zulu are then seen looking around the nest) Foxtrot: Jeez, this place sure is interesting. Zulu: Yeah. Who knew Targhuls would actually adapt and become plants? Foxtrot: Part plant. Zulu: Whatever. (Foxtrot then notices a rotted log) Foxtrot: Hmmm... Zulu: What? Foxtrot: That log doesn't seem stable. Zulu: *Turns away* Well let's just leave it alone then. It can't hurt if we stay away right? Foxtrot: I guess. (Foxtrot turns away from the log before Zulu's Spidey Sense goes off) Zulu: Hm? (Zulu looks to find the log about to fall from the ceiling on top of Foxtrot who doesn't see it) Zulu: *gasp* Foxtrot look out! Foxtrot: *looks up* Huh?! AHH!! (Foxtrot covers his head before the log is stopped before it falls on top of him. Foxtrot looks to find a female Targhul holding the log up) ???: Phew! Guess you got lucky huh kid? Foxtrot:...... ???: You okay kid? Foxtrot: Huh?? Oh, *gets up* yeah I'm fine. ???: Well that's good! (Foxtrot blushes as the female Targhul pats his back) ???: Say, what's your name kid? Foxtrot: F-Foxtrot... ???: Foxtrot? Well hey there Foxtrot! Name's Violet! Foxtrot: H-Hi there Violet. Thanks for the help. (Zulu smirks) Violet: Well, I gotta go back to checking on the infants. Goodbye! (Violet leaves as Foxtrot has a small smile on his face) Zulu: She's cute huh? Foxtrot: Yeah... She is... Zulu:.... (Zulu puts his arm around Foxtrot's shoulder) Zulu: You like her don't you? (Foxtrot blushes and goes wide eyed) Foxtrot: HUH?! Zulu: Come on, it's so obvious! Foxtrot: Y-Yea well you guys thought I liked Rottytops but you were wrong about that! Rottytops: *Comes up* What's going on? Zulu: Foxtrot's got a crush on someone! Rottytops: *Gasp* You do!? Foxtrot: N-NO! Rottytops: Hey come on Foxy you know me. I wouldn't make fun of you. Foxtrot: B-But I don't! (Charlie and Pearl then walk over) Pearl: What's Foxtrot yelling about? Zulu: Foxtrot's got a crush! Foxtrot: NO I- Pearl: *gasp* Oh my god Foxtrot! That's great! Ccome on tell us! Who is she!? Charlie: Is she cute? Foxtrot: She- Zulu: She saved him from getting crushed by a log! Charlie: Awww! Pearl: How adorable! Foxtrot: *Covers his face* Guys! Pearl: Where is she? (Zulu points over to where Violet is, showing her talking with a few other Adult Guards) Pearl: Oh! Charlie: She does seem like Foxtrot's type. Foxtrot: GUYS!! Zulu: Aw it's okay bro. I'll go talk to her for you! Foxtrot: NO!! ???: EVERYONE!!! (The Targhul and heroes all look to find Moss standing in the open) Moss: The Alpha has arrived! Alex: Huh? Erin: Does he mean Toad? Ian: Look! (The heroes watch as Toad steps out next to Moss) Toad: Thank you Moss. I'll handle this. Moss: Whatever. (Toad goes over to the Defenders) Toad: Well Defenders. I must say this is a surprise. Tsuyu: Hello Toad. Its been awhile. Toad: Sure has. Alex: I see you've been busy. Toad: I sure have Lorthare. Took awhile but I finally managed to get the foothold in Remnant, despite the hostile environment. Sammy: You've done a lot more then that. All these guys seem to have adapted to the forest environment. Toad: Yeah. Most of these Targhuls are in fact fused with plant DNA. (The Infants are shown with some plants growing on them) Toad: I didn't think it would actually do anything, but somehow it's given the Targhul a connection to the plants themselves, giving them full control of the plants and their environment. Alex: So they all control plants? Toad: Not the infants, but the adults can. You've already seen Moss do it. Moss: Hmph. Erin: Yeah. But what about the ones that aren't half plant? Toad: Oh. Those ones aren't from my colony. They're from other parts of the Multiverse. Erin: Really? Toad: Yeah. Turns out they've been travelling around the place. Alex: Huh. Interesting. Toad: I didn't believe it at first, but now they've made this place their home. (Violet then walks up) Violet: Hey Toad! Toad: Oh hey Violet! *To the heroes* Guys, this is Violet. She's one of the travelers I mentioned. Violet: Hi! (The heroes all wave as Foxtrot looks away blushing.) Toad: So, what brings you all here? Alex: We came to ask for help. Toad: Help with what? Alex: We need some help from your colony to fight Alkorin. Erin: He's kidnapped some of our friends. Toad:.....Oh. Alex: Yeah. Toad: Well, I don't know what we can do to help. We haven't really got the materials necessary for a war. Ian: We don't need all of you. We just need a few of your guards or something. Toad: Well, I guess I can spare a few for you. Alex: Anything will do Toad. We appreciate it. Toad: Would you be willing to help out Violet? Violet: Oh absolutely! I'm always willing to help out sir! Toad: Great! Foxtrot: *blushes* Great... Moss: Toad. Can I speak to you? In private? Toad: *SIghs* Hold that thought... (Toad and Moss walk away) Violet: Oh boy... Alex: What is it? Violet: Moss is probably gonna tear Toad a new asshole is what. Yang: Why? Violet: Moss....doesn't really like humans that well. Erin: Yeah I got that feeling... Rose: Why doesn't he like humans? Violet: He says they're "inferior". Alex: Inferior? Violet: Yeah. Yang: We are not "inferior". Violet: Sorry, but Moss has an old view on humans. Mina: What he thinks humans are suppose to be food? Violet: He thinks they're nothing but incubators for our young. Weiss: Eww! Violet: Yeah. Alex: Jeez... Foxtrot: W-Well, he doesn't sound very nice to begin with. Violet: Exactly my point! Foxtrot: *awkward giggle* Zulu: You're stuttering bro. Foxtrot: *whisper* Shut up. (Moss and Toad then return) Toad: We're back. Alex: So what's the decision? Toad: Well, Moss has decided to join you guys. Alex: Huh? Tsuyu: Ribbit? Violet: Whoa really? Toad: Yes. Moss:.... Alex: Why? Moss: What? Am I not allowed to join you? Are you all scared of me or something? Yang: We're not scared of you. Blake: We're all just surprised you want to join us. Moss: Well you should be scared. You all should be scared. Yang: Well you should- Alex: Yang. Yang:..... Alex: Thanks Moss. We'll gladly have you help us. Moss: Whatever. Toad: *awkward laugh* Ah just ignore him. He didn't eat anything this morning so he's a bit cranky. Moss: *growls*. Alex: Well, thanks for the backup Toad. Toad: No prob Alex! Good luck with the fight! Alex: Thanks. Erin, you ready to- (Erin is seen hugging multiple plant Targhuls) Alex:..... Jack: Uhhh, Erin? Erin: Aww look at you with the cute little sunflower on your head! And you with your cute little daisy! I just wanna take you all home with me! Alex: Erin! Erin: Huh?? Alex: Are you coming? Erin: Oh uhhh, yeah! Yeah I'm coming. (Erin puts the infants down) Erin: I'll be back later kids. ???: Bye bye friend.... (Erin turns and joins the others as they leave to head back home) Sammy: Thanks for the help bro! See ya around! Toad: See you soon brother. TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts